


The Pink Vortex Of Glitter

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: But here it is, Gen, I have no idea when I wrote this, It was a long time ago, M/M, but the point is i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is your fault.” Tim turned towards the voice, and watched as Superboy walked towards him. Tim crossed his arms defensively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Vortex Of Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble, there will be more. I wrote this one a long time ago, forgive the mistakes, but here it is.

“This is your fault.” Tim turned towards the voice, and watched as Superboy walked towards him. Tim crossed his arms defensively. “And who decided that the giant swirling vortex of pink glitter and sequins with the wierd flashing lights was not an actual threat?”

 

Kon walked up to him, waving his arms about. “This is so not my fault!” Tim glared at him, Kon seeing such hostility from his boyfriend took a step back, raising his arms in front of himself. “Okay! I’m sorry maybe I should have looked in to it! But would you say it was a threat if you saw it!?” Kon said helplessly, his voice rising in pitch.

 

Tim sighed and looked around where they were at, and frowned. They were still in costume, so no one would recognize them. That was the only thing he was sure of. Tim began checking the communication devices he had to try and discover the whereabouts of their location. He looked up briefly to keep an eye on Kon, who was a few feet away, looking around. He looked back at the device on his wrist that was currently refusing to work.

 

“Uh, Red?” Kon asked hesitantly. Tim hummed in acknowledgement of the fact that his boyfriend was speaking. “Tim!” He said desperately. Tim’s head snapped up his arms dropping to his sides. “No names in the-” He began before seeing what Kon was looking at.


End file.
